Luis and Corny's Tale Continues
by Allons-y please
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Luis and Corny after Ironside? Well, here's my take on it. Not my characters!


My cheeks were hot, so his hands slid a bit. They didn't feel as rough as I thought a mechanic's hands would be. My eyes were closed, waiting for the sweet release to come, but it never did… What was going on? I should be dead by now. My eyes opened, I blurredly stared at the man holding my face. He was smiling, why the hell would he be smiling at a time like this? I'd just told him to kill me, my only family was dead and I couldn't go on. "Salt water…" I heard him whisper. He pulled me close as my knees buckled.

I vaguely remembered him taking me to bed. He lay beside me, letting me cry as I exhausted myself. I don't know how long we lay there like that, I only know when I opened my eyes again his sleeping face was all I saw. "Corny?" My voice was hoarse and cracking.

"Luis…" I heard him whisper, a smile coming to his lips as his eyes slowly opened. "You're awake." He leaned in a kissed me softly, his lips soft against mine. I pulled back, knowing I must taste of salt and tears but he pulled me back almost instantly. I barely got a breath in before his was hungrily kissing me again. This kiss was stronger, deeper and full unsaid promises. I melted, pressing against him. How long had I wanted this? How long had he? The curse he'd been carrying prevented him from touching anyone. My suicide attempt had freed him.

I pulled back again, sitting up. "Corny…" I whispered once more, staring into his eyes. I shivered; there was a hunger staring back at me; need to be close to someone in a way that had eluded him for months now. My eyes closed as I felt his callused fingers softly caress my face. The bed shifted as he sat up as well, shifting to make us comfortable.

"Thank you…" He whispered, his fingers tracing his fingers across my face. He drew imaginary lines across my lips, my cheeks and around my eyes. I'd never been touched like this, so gently, so lovingly. I wasn't breathing and it took me a while to realize that I wasn't. "Thank you, Luis…"

I didn't know what to say, my mind was frozen, filled up with the male's eyes and the feeling of his hands. I took a deep breath as I felt his hand move to my chest. His skin was warm against mine. I didn't remember taking my shirt off. His pale skin looked so much different against my dark flesh.

I shivered as his hands got bolder. I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped my lips. They parted a little as my tongue darted out to lick them. I hadn't realized they'd gotten so dry. Corny noticed and pressed his lips against mine, almost forcing my lips open more. He didn't have to force at all. My mouth opened more, inviting his tongue in. His taste filled my mouth and I moaned again, shivering more violently as we kissed.

His hands were still exploring my chest. Before now, I had been too shocked to respond. I quickly snapped out of my daze and pressed my lower body against his as my hands moved to his sides. I pulled myself close to him, my legs moving to either side of his. His hands moved to my lower back and with a grin he pulled me onto his lap. "Corny!" I gasped, not expecting to suddenly be in his lap. I blushed as I felt a not to small object poking my backside.

He kissed me again, his hands slipping into the back of my pants and pulled me fully against him. My own erection was now pressing against his stomach and I shivered as I felt the small amount of friction the movement had caused. I moaned softly and shivered. I couldn't wait for his lips again, I needed them, wanted them more than I'd wanted anything in my life. His lips hungrily met mine, this time my tongue exploring his mouth.

I pressed against him more as I lifted myself a bit, his hands slipped into my pants more, his rough hands turning incredibly soft as they squeezed my backside. I took a deep breath and moaned, my eyes closed as I lowered a hand between us. His penis was rock hard and huge. I blushed as I slowly started rubbing him, his shorts hindering anything more. I wanted to touch him more, but the damn shorts…

I could tell he wanted more as well, his hands hungry to find any of my sensitive areas. I pulled back from the kiss, licking my lips as I slowly moved off my boyfriend and off the bed. I stared at him as I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my own pants and slowly pushed them down. I blushed a little as I stood stark naked, hard and throbbing with lust.

Corny licked his lips and slipped his own shorts off. I was about to get back on the bed when he moved to the edge and started kissing my stomach. I gasped and looked down at him. "Corny…" I whispered, moaning as his callused hand found my erection. I groaned and moved into his hand as I used his shoulders for balance.

I jumped once more at the feeling of his wet, hot mouth around my head. I moaned and looked down at him, my breath coming in gasps as I tried to keep my balance. I wasn't sure I could manage it. I heard him moan as well as he took more of me into his mouth. I wanted to touch him too, but speech abandoned me. I didn't know what to do as he pleasured me, my whole body heating up.

He looked up at me for a moment, almost asking permission as he slipped his fingers into his mouth. I blushed but nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. I blushed as I felt his hand on my ass again, his lips kissing my groin and thigh. I jumped a bit more as I felt his finger against my hole. I swallowed thickly. "Corny…" I whimpered, pushing on his shoulders a little.

He pulled back completely, sitting on the edge of the bed and looked up at me. "We don't have too." He whispered, smiling up at me. "You can say no. I won't hold it against you." He rubbed my sides and smiled softly.

I shook my head and leaned down to kiss him softly. "I'm not saying no." I took his face in my hands and held it as I looked into his eyes. "I just… I might…" I bit my lip, not knowing how to tell him I was a virgin. I shivered. "I might be bad…" I whispered, blushing like mad. "I've never…"

He pulled me close and kissed me deeply, pressing close to him. "You could never be bad." He whispered after the kiss. "I love you." He whispered, running his hands through my hair and holding me close. "It can't be bad when you're in love." He whispered.

I closed my eyes as I was held, a smile dancing on my lips. "You love me?" I whispered; shivering as his hands touched me. My flesh was hot, almost burning to the touch, and each place he touched me heated up my flesh more. I looked into his eyes before kissing his forehead. "I love you too." I ran my hands over his chest. "Tell me what to do."

Corny smiled and kissed me deeply, his hands again hungrily devouring my flesh. He pushed me back to standing. "Let me finish what I started." He whispered, grinning from ear to ear as he looked up at me. I blushed and moved back as he quickly moved to his knees and took my entire length into his mouth. I groaned; shivering as my hands went to his shoulders to stay standing.

His hands were on my legs, for some strange reason that bothered me. I wanted them on my ass again. I knew what he was about to do before I stopped him and I wanted it. I wanted to feel his fingers inside me. I longed for it, ached for it. I scratched his shoulders and was rewarded with a moan.

I groaned as Corny's lips vibrated against my dick with the moan. I looked down and bit my lip, not able to stop as I slowly started thrusting into his mouth. I felt something change in his body, his hands moved to my thighs. I reached down and grabbed his hand. I moved his fingers to my lips and started sucking on them. I moaned and mirrored what he was doing to my penis. My tongue slipped against his fingertips, sucking deeply as I pressed into his mouth.

He pulled his fingers from my mouth and started to caress my ass again. I rubbed back against his hand, groaning as I started to leak into his mouth. I didn't want it to end. "Corny…" I groaned, almost as a warning against what I knew was coming.

He didn't stop, didn't show any indication he was going to stop. I looked down at him as I pushed into his mouth a bit more. I felt my orgasm building, stuck right at the tip of my penis. I didn't want to finish, I wanted him to finish with me.

Then suddenly, everything changed. I yelled out as I came in his mouth. I gasped; the feeling of his finger inside me had driven me over the edge. I groaned and clenched around his finger. I swallowed thickly and looked down at him. He grinned up at me as he licked his lips.

I blushed deeply, my eyes closing as his finger slowly started to move inside me. I tilted my head back, exposing my neck as I moaned. He stood; his finger still deep inside me as he started kissing my neck, rubbing me with his other fingers.

I didn't know what to do, but I moved into the fingers, wanting, needing more. I groaned and held onto his shoulders as his other arm wrapped around my waist and picked me up. I hadn't realized he was so strong. He turned us around and laid me down, easing on top of me. He kissed me deeply, I responded like I hadn't had a meal in years. I was hungry for him, starving for his body, his flesh, his kiss, his lips.

My legs opened as I was placed on my back. I reached down without hesitation and grasped his dick, wrapping my fingers around his girth and pumping him tightly. I heard him moan, the sound driving me to get hard again.

His finger was exploring me slowly, teasingly slow. I shivered and moaned deeply, writhing underneath him. I could feel him throbbing in my hands; I wondered how he had lasted that long without being touched. I imagined he was hurting and I wanted to ease his pain.

"Corny…" I begged, my legs opening more. He pulled his finger out of me; my body seemed to be missing something without it. But I didn't stay empty for long; his finger entered me again, opening me more as he slipped another into me. I moaned and moved into his hand, opening myself as much as I could.

I knew there would be pain when he took me, but if having his dick in my ass felt half as good as his fingers then I was afraid I wouldn't last very long again. I was already hard again, throbbing. I pumped him tighter, fingering his head as he leaked a little into my hand. I grinned and looked up at him; his eyes were watching his fingers disappearing into me. I moaned and clenched around him as I pinched his head.

He groaned and looked up at me. "Luis… please…." He begged. I don't know why he was begging, I was his, all his. He didn't have to ask. I nodded my head and leaned up to kiss him deeply.

"Take me…" I whispered, my voice cracking from the effort it took to talk. I looked at him as his eyes widened with surprise, like he hadn't actually thought I would say yes. I smiled and let his penis go, my hands running up his sides and chest. He kissed me deeply as he moved between my legs.

I felt his head against my entrance and I shivered, moaning. I wrapped my legs around his waist, shivering. I felt light headed; I didn't know how much longer I could stay conscious if I didn't have him in me. I needed him like oxygen.

Then he was in me, I felt every centimeter of him. He opened me, stretched me, filled me. I yelled out and bit my lip, grabbing his biceps as I whimpered. I looked up at him, breathing fast and shallowly. He looked down at me and kissed me deeply, slowly entering me more.

He was slow, so slow. It seemed like a lifetime before he was fully in me. I clenched around him and moaned as I wrapped my legs around him more. I moaned and tried to control my breathing, I wanted to give him as much pleasure as he'd give me before. I slowly started moving against him. I heard him moan and clench a hand in the sheets below me. "Luis… No…" He whispered. "Give yourself time to adjust…" He looked at me, worry in his eyes. "I don't want to hurt…"

I held a finger up to his lip and smiled. "Shhh…" I whispered, rocking against him. "I can't wait." He groaned and his eyes caught fire with lust as he started to pound into me. I yelled out and scratched his back as my arms moved around his shoulders now.

My mind was empty except for the feeling of my lover's dick inside me. It filled me, completed me, and made me whole. I had never known this kind of feeling could exist, or that I could feel it. I hid my face in Corny's neck, whimpering in pleasure and pain as my body moved with his.

I gasped as he seemed to swell inside me and slow down. I whimpered, knowing what was about to happen. I felt him start to leave me and I clenched tighter. "NO!" I groaned. "Please…" I whimpered, biting my lip as I tried to convey what I wanted. I didn't want him to have that final release without me.

He looked down at me. "Luis…" He whispered; his voice strained. "Don't tease, I can't do that…" He whispered, trying to leave me but I couldn't let him. "Luis…" He groaned as he gave in and thrust harder and deeper into me as he released.

I yelled out with a loud moan as he filled me. I looked up at him and shivered, so concentrated on his pleasure I didn't notice the stickiness between us that marked my second orgasm. I wrapped my arms around my lover's shoulders and kissed his neck.

I collapsed after and lay on the bed, staring up at Corny as he pulled out of me and moved to hold me close. He kissed me deeply, a soft kiss this time, not hungry like before. I'd sated his hunger, and he'd filled mine. He smiled at me and stroked my hair. "I love you." He whispered and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, moving as close to my lover as I could, ignoring the twinge in my backside. "I love you too." I looked up at him. "Thank you." I whispered, blushing and shivering a little as his fingers caressed my sides softly. "For making my first time so amazing…"

Corny smiled and kissed me again. "Same to you..." He said, holding me close and stroking my hair. "I couldn't have wished for a better partner. Or lover."

He looked into my eyes and I looked into his and I knew that I'd found the man I'd spend the rest of my life with. I also knew we'd have many more nights like this one and I smiled, shivering at the thought of him touching me more again. Already thinking of things I might be able to do to him next time…


End file.
